Toa Zehvor Brenmac
Brenmac is a person, BZPower member, the Toa of All Elements, and a member of the Toa Zehvor. He is also the founder of the Zehvor and created the team name. Brenmac serves as the Secretary of Foreign Affairs and is part of the writing staff of Omega Turtle Studios. History(TBTTRAH Series): Brenmac was originally a Toa created by MT after another MOC built before him fell apart. Among the first things Brenmac did was teleport a litter of kittens to "The Bionicles and I" After this, Brenmac began to sing a number of songs by the band Skillet, though he quickly lost interest in this action. Brenmac would later accompany his friends and future teammates on many adventures, one of them involving a space colony. Some time later, Brenmac and other guest stars attempted to keep Makuta Teridax from diving from the top floor of a resort into a large swimming pool below. However, he and the other GSs wound up falling into the pool themselves, and became "Phantokaized". After helping save MT from an attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta, he and the others returned to the House. It was during his time as a Phantoka that two key things about him were revealed. 1.) The fact he had the ability to shapeshift, though this power was weakened due the transformation of his Mahiki into a Faxon. and 2.) The fact that he had a number of armies under his control, most noably Bohrok.(In fact, it is because of Brenmac's armies that The Bionicles Try To Run A House has made numorous popular culture refences to Godzilla, Alien, Predator, and the Tremors ''film series, among others.) The former was revealed when a chase for a ham and cheese sandwich by the Piraka and Brutaka (Something Brenmac still considers to be "One of the stupidest events in House history.") and MT asked Brenmac to trick the Piraka by shapeshifting into a ham and cheese sandwich. When one of the Piraka tried to eat him, he reacted in pain and shapeshifted back into his Toa form. When the Piraka wondered just where the real ham and cheese sandwich had gone, Brenmac burped, revealing he had eaten it. The Piraka then chased him for this. The latter was revealed when Brenmac and Sonu entered the Brotherhood of Makuta's base in the House. Upon finding a button, Brenmac pushed it multiple times, which caused the button to ask him not to continue pushing it each time, all of which Brenmac ignored. When he and Sonu were teleported away, Antroz assumed the two toa were dying horribly somewhere else, when really the two had wound up on a cruise line. While on board this cruise, Brenmac noticed on a TV that the three-headed monster King Ghidorah (along with other monsters such as Megaguirus and Kiryu) was headed for Georgia (though later changed his course to New York for reasons unknown.) Sonu, who had seen the news report as well, asked Brenmac if he could send the Cloverfield Monster to try and stop it. Brenmac responded by saying he gave the monster a break in New York. Brenmac's monsters eventually appeared in Apocolyptica, then back on Earth where they staged an attack on the White House. MT later had all the monsters teleported to Mars, where Godzilla would very briefy fight 4-Mask. It was also during this time that Brenmac and his Bohrok Hive had a short-lived rivalry with Sonu and his MoC Hive. In an attempt to attack the MoC Hive, Brenmac and his army were meant to end up in Sonu's territory, but the coordinates were miscalculated, and Brenmac's group mistakenly ended up in the White House, killing many people including Representatives and the President. After this riavalry was settled, Brenmac would continued to go on adventures as a Phantoka before becoming a Mistika. As a Mistika, one of things Brenmac would do was aid MT during his quest for the Golden Haus. It was during this journey that he and Sonu encountered a large Mata Nui set, who later accompianed them on their journey. After successfully outrunning police, Mata Nui proceded to drive in such a way that would cause Brenmac and Sonu to scream to the point of passing out. Sometime after completing this task, Brenmac and MT among others were "invited" to a campsite in New Jersey called Crystal Lake. It was there he met Omega Mete, a Toa of Cherry Slushies, that had recently killed a pair of camp counselors using a chainsaw and wore an old-fashioned hockey mask. Omega Mete later reappeared, destroying the House as Brenmac narrowly escaped unscathed. Refusing to become a prisioner, Brenmac went into hiding along with Sonu (who became the Zehvor leader during MT's disappearence). Shortly after coming out of hiding, encountered and fought Meta Sboog. After killing the creature with a Plasma blast from his sword, Assassin told Brenmac he was the first being to defeat and kill Meta Sboog. In late December Brenmac went inactive for his longest period yet of around five months due to unknown computer and keyboard difficulties. Brenmac was later given the "Levacius Spices" which were stolen from Tarakavarbiter. He quickly set them outside the closet so Tarakavarbiter would not hold a grudge against him and so his "new pet" would not reach them. He then helped Burnmad in creating a beverage using it and other things. Burnmad later asked Brenmac to try the new "Burnmad Delight", The Toa refused. Burnmad complained, saying Brenmac was raining on his parade. Brenmac responded with one of his own sayings and walked off, leaving Burnmad somewhat confused until the saying was expained to him by Gali Nuva. A short time later, Brenmac help Tarakavarbiter in lighting a fuse, but due to lack of control of his Fire Elemental Power, the fuse exploded , and Tarakavarbiter ended up covered in ash. Brenmac then suggested the use of a lighter should they attempt it again. Upon learning of the nuclear bomb in the backyard, Brenmac became worried, fearing the nuclear radiation output would attract Godzilla and the other monsters back to Earth. He was somewhat relieved to hear the bomb was in fact a "cookie bomb", but still very skeptical about it. Brenmac later told Dakama about the fuse, to which Dakama responded by saying that it was illegal. Brenmac sarcastically told Dakama to call the police, which Dakama took seriously, and did so. Realizing he was in trouble if he didn't act quickly, Brenmac decided to run away. After being joined by Levacius, Tarakavarbiter, and Makuta Shadow, the three Toa and Makuta used a teleporter in order to get them elsewhere. Upon arriving at their destination on an icy beach, Brenmac quickly found out that he was on the planet Mandex. He was then asked to go the village of Akaria. Upon arriving, however, Brenmac found it was completely deserted. The Toa then noticed he was being watched by another Toa in green armor. The green Toa unlimbered his sword, as did Brenmac. After Brenmac charged his weapon, the two Toa began to fight. The fight was short-lived, however, as it ended as another Toa, named Cookies, arrived on the scene. After revealing to Brenmac that the green Toa, named Christmas, was sound and colorblind, the three Toa returned to the house, where Brenmac introduced Christmas and Cookies, to which Gorgnak said that Tahu had stopped allowing new friends in. Brenmac was nervous after hearing this, as he had kept a new friend in the darkest part of the Bohrok hive for the past five months. Later, when he noticd MT, Christmas, and Cookies fighting, he asked what the fight was over. Upon hearing it was over a batch of cookies, Brenmac became speechless. While the Bionicles were packing up the car for a trip to Florida, Brenmac went back into the house and came out with a shoebox, his new pet inside and coming along for the trip. While on one of the vans to Florida, Brenmac fell assleep. After waking up, he looked outside and noticed an oil spill. He and Mr. Matoro then developed a plan to destroy Mesonak's horn by feeding it to Nocturn. Later, Brenmac tried to throw a pole, but tripped and fell down, throwing the pole into the back of Gorgnak's head. Turning around and seeing Brenmac lying on the ground, Gorgnak accused Mr. Matoro of pummeling Brenmac and throwing the pole at the back of his head. Mr. Matoro denied this, trying to blame Brenmac, but Gorgnak chased him anyways. Still lying in the sand, Brenmac complained of his pain. Upon arriving at the hotel, Brenmac was asked to compete in a "Facebusters" competition, which he refused. He also revealed to Mr. Matoro his pet, the Mogwai known as Gizmo. After telling him not to get the Mogwai wet and to never let it see the TV, Brenmac left the room. After meeting up with Mr. Matoro and Shadow, he was told that Gizmo had wrecked the hotel room. ( Though it was actually a second, more michievous Mogwai that Gizmo had apparently spawned ealier.) He, Burnmad, TLhikan, and Mr. Matoro returned to the room to find both Mogwai gone and a talon mark left behind. Shapeshifting into Omega Turtle, he caught up with MT and accompianed him to the top floor of the hotel, where Nightmare, who was also impersonating Omega Turtle, was waiting for them. Blocking their ways out with a force field, Nightmare revealed himself to MT as did Brenmac. Quickly shapeshifting back into Omega, Brenmac sent shockwaves Nightmare's way, who shapeshifted into Gorgnak. After Nightmare was knocked through a window, Brenmac shapeshifted back into his Toa form and followed, but Nightmare escaped with both Mogwai and Tahu. Later Brenmac was called to a meeting on the hotel roof along the other Zehvor. After asking why Nightmare would want his pet, MT suggested that he just wanted lunch, which caused Brenmac to faint although MT was joking. Brenmac later got on a ship and flew to Nightmare's castle. While searching the place with Mesonak and Burnmad Brenmac came across a fork in the path and eventually determined to keep going forward. Entering a room sometime later, the power went out just as an Alpha Epsilon Turtle burst in through the wall, which quickly stole the weapons of the three Toa. Burnmad jumped on the back of the A-E Turtle, took back one of his guns and killed the turtle. Mesonak brought it back to life when he said he had a bad feeling about it. The A-E Turtle was killed again when part when part of the celing was collapsed on it by MT, Levacius, and Assassin. Brenmac climbed out of the hole onto the floor above and directed his attention to a tower across from Nightmare's castle which was flashing with red and green light. When Burnmad compared their situation to video game, Brenmac said that he was acting like Sonu. Burmad argued that he wasn't, but Brenmac ignored him and asked if Nightmare would be at the top of the castle. When Nightmare himself appeared, he fired a Xenon shockwave that threw Tarakavarbiter, Levacius, Dakama, and Blackout over the edge of the castle. Brenmac quickly fired a tornado, which was infused with shadow by Blackout. When Nighmare was thrown back, Brenmac readied his weapons, ready to take on Nightmare alongside his teammates. During the battle, Mesonak (who was also thrown off the roof) climbed back up and used a recreated Death Whisper to kill Nightmare. Accompanying his friends back to the house but leaving his pet and Tahu behind, Brenmac found that Mesonak was the leader of the search for them. He later found Sonu and Kpik trying to create a video game and a character for it. The next morning he threw a pie in MT's face in celebration of the Zehvor leader's birthday and helped Levacius after he swallowed a coffee doughnut that made him sick. When TM returned to take the house after his mysterious disappearence, Brenmac called on his pet Omega Turtle, Popsicle, after the celing had caved in on him. After TM was taken care of, Brenmac dug his way out of the rubble. Some time later, in a car outside the house, Brenmac and Samzoraz noticed a bowl under the wheel. Picking it up, they saw Pridak inside, surrounded by frozen Coke. Samzoraz asked if Brenmac knew who had done this, and Brenmac said that he had an idea. Some time after, Brenmac helped MT in an "Ask MT" segment. After MT got frustrated, broke the computer and left, Brenmac renamed the segment "Ask Brenmac". He later hired Carapar to try and fix the computer, who only took out and easy button that didn't really work. When Brenmac decided to call the Geek Squad instead, Tarakavarbiter suggested that he call "the whole Geek Army". When he resumed with "Ask MT" with Popsicle, the Omega Turtle fainted. Brenmac begged Posicle to wake up, causing Kara to come in ready to call "the freak police". After she left, Popsicle roused, angry for some unknown reason, and threw Brenmac into a wall. After hitting the wall, Brenmac was buried under a pile of hangers which he later got himsef out if. Sometime later, Brenmac went to an apartment building on a suicide planet. Once outside, MT called his gunship, which once on, Brenmac wrote on a white board suggesting that they run instead of MT's slightly more complicated plan. Deeper inside a Terna ship, Brenmac talked a little too loudly. When told by MT to quiet down, Brenmac asked why. MT responded saying that if he was heard alarms would go off and soldiers would come and brutally murder them. Brenmac quickly stopped talking after being told that. After Mr. Matoro finished disabling the twenty-four cameras, Brenmac revealed he had another plan. Once surrounded by thirty Terna soldiers, Brenmac called up Tahu Nuva and asked him what to do. The House co-leader suggested negotiating peace, which, when Brenmac tried to do so, caused him to get blown through a window. While running towards the Terna ship's core, Brenmac asked if there really was an afterlife because he wanted to gruesomely murder some of the Terna that were chasing them. Befor he could do so, however, a ressurected Nightmare jumped down and attack the two Toa. Brenmac and MT ran until Sonu's gunship, the ''Phantom ''arrived and took out Nightmare and most of the Terna. After reaching MT's gunship, Brenmac, along with Tarakavarbiter and Mr. Matoro, got in and escaped the Terna ship, which exploded just after. After ending up on either another planet or in an alternate dimension, Brenmac tried shoving Tarakavarbiter into a shaft. While the latter did fall in, he took Brenmac with him. Once at the bottom of the shaft, the three Toa re-encountered Nightmare and TM, who led them to a Xenon-infused Skakdi named Ihr. After revealing that he had been using TM all along, Ihr offered Brenmac, Tarakvarbiter, and MT to join him. Brenmac refused, but mysteriously disappeared shortly after. Brenmac was later revealed to be imprisioned by Ihr's alongside Tahu. Before being freed, Brenmac warned Mesonak not to press a certain button. When Mesonak did so, the planet began to self-destruct. '''Almost There:' When Brenmac was residing in the Bionicles' luxury resort, he was asked by a ploice officer to come with him to the police station downtown. Agreeing on the condition that he would not end up arrested, Brenmac was brought into a small room upon arriving. After looking at some pictures he'd been given of Godzilla and a few other monsters entering the Earth's atmosphere he was asked to identify some of them, but he could only identify Rodan. After being taken back to the hotel and lying to the chief about calling them if he saw Tahu and Lewa Nuva08, Nocturn, Gadunka, and Skidak, he found a package waiting for him at the doorstep. Bringing it up to his room and opening it, he found it contained Gizmo. Quickly hiding Gizmo in a dresser drawer after hearing a knock on his door, he was asked by Huntress, one of his MOCs, to help her find Sonu, to which he agreed. Whilst downstairs however, he heard Gizmo scream after getting wet by a stray blast from water fountain. Upon arriving at the room, Brenmac found three reborn Mogwai-Mohawk, George, and Lenny-ganging up on their "brother". Brenmac quickly knocked the latter two out with his sword, while Huntress put Mohawk to sleep using her spear. Taking Gizmo downstairs with them to ensure no harm would come to him, they asked Gali Nuva, who was eating at a frozen yogurt stand and did not have an answer for them. Returning to his room to find Mohawk, George, and Lenny gone, Brenmac and Huntress returned to the lobby to find the three Mogwai had already eaten after midnight. Somehow knowing they were in the basement, Brenmac and Huntress went down there and Brenmac began slamming an axe against a high-voltage gate in order to get through. Assassin came down to find out what was going on and noticed that bookbag Huntress was carrying move slightly. Demanding to know what was in it, he was given the bag and attacked by the crazy Mogwai Daffy. Assassin threw the Mogwai away from him and fired one of his cannons at Daffy, who ran off unharmed. Brenmac told Assassin that Daffy may eat soon, turn into a gremlin and most likely multiply and they would have to shut the building down as a result. Assassin told Brenmac he watched too may science-fiction movies and took him and Huntress upstairs to their room. Above them Mohawk, George and Lenny were hit by a beam from Vezon's Spear of Fusion, splitting them from their gremlin selves and becoming Minority Mogwai in the process, and fell from the pipes they were on, knocking them out and leaving behind three cocoons. The next morning, Brenmac ran out of his room towards the basement, all the while explaining to Huntress that it took twelve hours for the cocoons to hatch. Down in the basement, the twelve hours had passed, and the three cocoons began to hatch... Once reaching the basement, Brenmac saw the Mogwai forms of Mohawk, Lenny, and George being chased by their gremlin selves and threw up a wall of light to repel the gremlins. Brenmac then ran upstairs followed by the three Mogwai. Once upstairs, it was agreed that Huntress would stay with Gizmo while He and the Mogwai would seek out the gremlins. Brenmac's searches had led him to the control room of the hotel, where during Brenmac's explanation of the Mogwai rules to Tahu Nuva, the gremlin Mohawk attacked the house co-leader, knocking him out and injuring Kara. Bremac fired bursts of light from his sword until Mohawk was gone. Handing Kara a flashlight, he went in pursuit of the evil gremlin. Personality and Traits: Brenmac has a very kind personality, getting along with the rest of the Zehvor and most of the Bionicles in the House except for Tahu. (Though he has since grown tired with his rivalry with Tahu and wishes to do something to get Tahu to like him.) His fighting style contradicts with his personality, being rather aggressive. Mask and Tools: Originally, Brenmac wielded a spear that could teleport beings or objects to other comedies and wore a Mahiki that amplified his shapeshifing powers. His original form is similar to that of a Toa Metru. After becoming a Phantoka, Brenmac used a large scythe and Midak Skyblaster. His mask changed from being a Mahiki into a Faxon. His left hand was also mutated into a claw. Currently, as a Mistika, Brenmac wields an Ionic Elemental Sword, a set of Rotating Arm Blades, and a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. He has retained his Faxon and his left hand has since gone back to normal. His Misitika form is nearly identical to that of Tahu Mistika. Trivia: '''-'''The name "Brenmac" comes from a combination of elements from the person's first and last names. -Brenmac, along with Sonu and MT, is a vetran member of the Zehvor. -Brenmac's name appears twice on the list of Zehvor members in the blog Boxtus Arena. This was later fixed. -Being a Toa of All Elements, it is possible Brenmac may control Xenon as well. -If Brenmac died, the world's elements would be out of control and nature out of balance, essentially causing the Earth to become a "living monster". Category:Comedy Writers Category:OTS Productions Category:Zehvor